


Совершенство

by winni_w



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Софи приходит к Биллу работать и встречает О'Рен. Написано на ФБ 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Совершенство

Конфуций говорил: «Лишь тот, кто человечен, умеет и любить людей, и испытывать к ним отвращение».

Софи умела и то, и другое.  
Сначала в нее тяжелыми материнскими оплеухами вбили отвращение. Маленькая японка пила, как большой европеец. Французы, расквартированные в соседнем гарнизоне, только дивились, они-то привыкли, что косоглазым стоит только понюхать виски, как уже валятся под стол. Самое лучшее для них — мутное слабое саке. Под ним японцы еще могут разговаривать.  
А матери Софи достались уникальные гены с высокой сопротивляемостью к алкоголю. И она пила, начиная с утра и — нет, не заканчивая, а бесконечно продолжая. В доме было грязно, холодно, и ободранная рисовая бумага печальными бумагопадами свешивалась со стен. В дырки задувал ветер. Четырехлетняя девочка дрожала под драным одеялом. Среди игрушек числились осколки от разбитых бутылок и корявые пробки. Среди развлечений — болезненные пинки и подзатыльники от пьяной женщины.  
Уже в четыре года Софи ненавидела мать. Потому что знала — можно жить по-другому.  
Софи помнила, как однажды папа пришел к ним в дом, как раз перед ее четырехлетием, увидел всю эту мерзость запустения и забрал девочку к себе — на один день. Она словно попала в рай. Стены в доме у папы были красиво расписаны пейзажами, мебель сияла отполированными подлокотниками и дверцами. Софи отмыли, отчистили и дали поесть. Она умяла целую тарелку риса, после чего ее вырвало — желудок слишком долго не получал нормальной еды. Испугавшись до онемевших ног, Софи ползала в коленях у папы, ей казалось, что она совершила неслыханное преступление, напрасно истратив такое сокровище — тарелку риса! Отец ее отругал, но не бил. И это тоже было признаком рая — на небесах никого не бьют.  
А вечером ее просто взяли и отвезли обратно домой. Без объяснения причин. Софи спрашивала — может быть, она сделала что-то неправильно? Это наказание за рис, да? Тощая служанка не отвечала, пряча глаза. Наверное, она на самом деле не понимала японский.  
Софи долго потом не спала ночами, крутясь в бесплодных догадках. Но одно она знала точно — ненависть к матери. Ведь можно жить иначе.  
Но она возненавидела и отца. Тот больше никогда не появлялся, и постепенно надежда на еще одно пришествие из рая сменилась растущей болью. Лучше бы он ее вовсе не брал тогда к себе! Лучше бы не показывал ей свой богатый дом! Софи увидела разницу и поняла, что эта жизнь не для нее, — а так копошилась бы спокойно в грязи, не растравляя душу напрасными мечтаниями.  
Спустя годы Софи поблагодарила отца за этот поступок. Именно это предательство взяло ее за шкирку и подняло с колен. Заставило уйти из дома и найти католический приют, поселиться там, выдав себя за сироту. Заставило позже давиться французскими глаголами да английскими временами до посинения, а затем — юридическими терминами.  
Ей в каком-то смысле повезло получить внешность абсолютно отцовскую — чернявую французскую, большеглазую и ладно сложенную. Позже японцы восторгались и, желая понравиться ей, именовали богиней, поскольку считали, что высшие силы безусловно обладают огромными глазами.  
Все это дало ей свободу самой решать, как жить, и полагаться только на свои силы — а также стремление к совершенству. Раз никто не мог ей помочь, значит, она сама должна была сделать все идеально.  
Любовь к людям появилась несколько позже.

Конфуция спросили, что значит быть правителем? Учитель ответил:  
— Побуждай к усердию своим примером.  
Когда попросили дальнейших разъяснений, Учитель сказал:  
— Не знай отдыха.

Когда Софи попала к Биллу, она увидела такую сценку: юная японка в полном парадном кимоно тренировалась с катаной.  
Дело было во внутреннем дворике в традиционном стиле: длинное крыльцо с навесом обходило его по периметру, позволяя любоваться маленьким садом камней. Кроме этого, здесь стояли деревянные манекены устрашающих очертаний, которые свободно вертелись и качались от любого, даже самого легкого касания. Софи представила себя среди них и на миг зажмурилась — обрубки и доски, беспорядочно натыканные в основу манекенов, избили бы ее в два счета. Но японка скользила между ними так непринужденно, словно гуляла по храмовому парку. Нежно-персиковое кимоно было расшито цветами сакуры. Плотно обернутое вокруг изящного тела, оно мешало даже шагнуть нормально — но тем отточенней и экономней становились движения девушки. Предельно скромная прическа не звякала никакими украшениями, пышный пучок волос держался лишь на двух черных палочках. А серебристая катана, казалось, вовсе плыла сама по себе — но каждый раз на неудачливом манекене оставался длинный порез. Последний штрих, добивший Софи — трогательные белые гэта, стоявшие у крыльца в ожидании хозяйки. Традиционные тапки были маленькие, явно на узкую ножку. Софи знала, как сложно в них ходить.  
Очарование японки затопило полуфранцуженку по уши, и она захлебнулась в восхищении. Эта девушка с катаной — совершенство, абсолютное и неоспоримое. Мало кто знает, как тяжело быть идеальной, и сколько трудов для этого требуется. Идеальность японки казалась безупречной. И оказалась таковой на самом деле, как Софи убедилась в дальнейшем.  
Японка все тренировалась, не выказывая ни малейших признаков усталости и не обращая внимания на все, что происходило за пределами площадки с манекенами.  
— Ее зовут О'Рен Иши, — Билл подошел незаметно.  
— Совершенство, — эхом откликнулась Софи, не отводя глаз от девушки с катаной.  
Она не видела, как Билл улыбнулся себе под нос.  
— Хочешь стать такой же? — спросил он.  
— О нет! — тут Софи отвлеклась, взглянув на собеседника. — Что вы! Я ничего не понимаю в мечах и воинских искусствах.  
— Это хорошо, — кивнул Билл. — Это значит, что ты не хочешь быть несовершенной.  
Софи замешкалась с ответной репликой. Этот человек раскусил ее очень быстро и правильно. Возражать глупо, дополнять сказанное — ни к чему.  
— Твой талант в том, что ты знаешь все обо всех. Что ты знаешь о нас?  
Софи быстро вошла в свой Ментальный Дворец, где хранились сведения обо всем, что было ей известно. Мнемоническая система, однажды вычитанная в одной английской книжке про доктора-людоеда (без спросу спертой из городской библиотеки), помогала ориентироваться в потоках информации и вытаскивать нужное без промедления. Монахини в приюте поражались исключительной памяти девочки.  
— Вы являетесь закрытой школой воинских искусств. Выполняете особенно сложные и щекотливые задания от анонимных заказчиков. Вас немного, и вы не гонитесь за количеством. Источники вашего финансирования неизвестны, но их можно узнать по определенным телефонам. Если желаете, я могу позвонить прямо сейчас.  
— Не требуется, — улыбнулся Билл.  
Софи нисколько не лгала: она действительно не набирала эти номера и не знала, кто спонсирует школу. Она не без оснований подозревала, что если потянет за ниточку без разрешения, на нее тут же вывалится осиный рой. Ей хватало знания о том, где искать.  
— У тебя недюжинный ум, Софи.  
Она покраснела от заслуженной, но все же неожиданной похвалы. Слишком редко ей говорили комплименты.  
А тем временем О'Рен закончила тренировку. Она поклонилась манекенам, словно те были людьми и прошла по краю площадки к своим гэта, которые по воле провидения оказались рядом с собеседниками.  
Японка вежливо поклонилась и людям, так же, как манекенам. Софи, уже сидевшая на коленях по-японски, отвесила ей поклон, коснувшись лбом досок крыльца. Билл ограничился медленным кивком.  
— Знакомьтесь. Софи Фаталь, наша помощница. О'Рен Иши, наш лучший мастер.  
Софи никак не показала удивления от услышанного. Помощница? Билл уже взял ее на работу? Как-то быстро прошло это собеседование.  
Холодные глаза японки изучающе смотрели на нее.

Конфуций сказал: «Как можно быть нетребовательным к тому, кого ты любишь?».

Софи исследовала О'Рен едва ли не под микроскопом. Она очень быстро узнала все об этой хрупкой женщине: ее смешанное японо-американское происхождение, смерть родителей, месть боссу якудзы за них. На каждом этапе своей жизни О'Рен решала задачи, непосильные ее сверстникам. В данный момент, например, в свои двадцать два она намеревалась подчинить себе всю японскую мафию. Запрос, который не пришел бы в голову даже самоубийце. О'Рен отличалась тем, что не была самоубийцей.  
Между ними оказалось много общего, но при этом японка превосходила ее на порядок — так считала Фаталь. Билл задавал ей много работы, она общалась с очень многими людьми из самых разных слоев населения, очаровывая красотой и холодным превосходством. Она присутствовала почти на всех важных вечеринках официального и криминального миров, которые, кстати, тесно переплетались между собой. Но неизменно каждый день она находила время, чтобы выйти во внутренний дворик и понаблюдать за тренировкой О'Рен. Если только не сидела в самолете, летевшем в какой-нибудь Сингапур, по поручению школы. После таких поездок Софи обязательно оставалась во дворике подольше, ей требовалось восполнить ресурсы созерцанием совершенства. Она переводила на встречах с трех языков, вела обильную юридическую и не всегда легальную корреспонденцию, созванивалась и встречалась, встречалась и созванивалась. Иногда ей казалось, что она бежит в беличьем колесе и не может остановиться. Но ощущение власти, передаваемое сотнями ниточек в ее руках, окупало все затраты.  
Минуты, в которые она останавливалась и перезагружалась, протекали во дворике с манекенами. Билл не препятствовал, удовольствуясь ее качественной работой.  
О'Рен Иши всегда тренировалась в одиночестве. А Софи можно было не считать.  
Войдя в курс дел, помощница Билла обнаружила, что на самом деле школа делилась на две. Первая, "внешняя", обучала воинским искусствам где-то пятьдесят человек — их делами она тоже занималась, разумеется. Воспитание в этой школе стоило запредельно дорого, но тем не менее, народ сюда ломился. Брали далеко не всех. А в заветный дворик с манекенами допускали только членов второй, "внутренней" школы.  
Она имела в начальниках европейца Билла. Здесь обучались всего шестеро бойцов. Вернее, не обучались — но самосовершенствовались, поскольку достигли такого уровня, что никакие гуру им уже не могли помочь. Они учили сами себя. Регулярно в помещениях внешней школы проводились семинары с приглашенными сэнсэями, на которых иногда присутствовали и подопечные Билла.  
Скорее, это был отряд, квартировавший на базе школы. Софи узнала и его название — Dead Viper Assasination Squad, что ближе всего переводилось как "Отряд смертоносных гадюк". Не без понта имечко. Билл любил своеобразно выпендриться. Но когда Софи заинтересовалась кодовыми именами участников отряда, то ей пришло в голову, что клички как нельзя лучше передавали качества бойцов.  
Например, О'Рен именовали Водяным щитомордником. Софи залезла в энциклопедию.  
"Ямкоголовые, к которым принадлежат водяные щитомордники, обычно терпеливо ожидают ничего не подозревающую жертву откуда-либо из засады. Водяной щитомордник — одна из самых агрессивных змей США. Исследования показывают, что ямкоголовые постоянно улучшают свои атакующие способности".  
В точку. О'Рен всегда выслушивала разлагольствования сенсэев до конца, вежливо кивая, а затем выбивала их из седла неожиданным острым вопросом. Каждый раз Софи улыбалась в рукав, видя ошеломление наставников, привыкших к раболепной глупости и неповоротливости учеников. "Совершенство", — вздыхала она потом.  
Она не отследила момент, когда японка начала сниться ей почти каждую ночь.

Конфуций сказал: «Узнать — не то, что пожелать. Желать — не то, что наслаждаться».

В этот день Софи, как обычно, спустилась во внутренний дворик. Солнце клонилось к западу, деревянные манекены отбрасывали полосатые тени, которые рябили на двигавшейся японке. Мелькание светлых и темных пятен скрадывали фигуру и дробили силуэт на мелкие кусочки. Взгляду трудно было сфокусироваться на изменчивом танце О'Рен. Только серебряная катана вспыхивала, бросая ослепительные блики, и снова исчезала в никуда.  
Часть площадки оставалась свободной от манекенов, и на этот-то пятачок и вышел Билл с шестой "змеей" отряда. Это был тонкокостный китайский юноша в черном тканом костюме. На поясе у него висели ножны с обязательной катаной.  
Японка, прервав тренировку, подошла к ним.  
— Ты не выполнил задание, — ровно проговорил Билл. — О'Рен. Прошу свершить обряд.  
Юноша с достоинством опустился на одно колено и опустил голову, подставляя шею под удар. И хрупкая, нежная девушка в кимоно цвета весенней травы, с той же строгой прической, с тем же невозмутимым лицом — всего лишь изящно полуповернулась, экономно поведя катаной. Элегантность движения подчеркнулась глухим стуком катящейся головы. Обезглавленный юноша мешком повалился на плитку. Под ним начала растекаться красная лужа.  
О'Рен вложила катану в ножны, даже бровью не поведя, и поклонилась Биллу. Тот вернул поклон и жестом подозвал уборщиков.  
Настолько четко и чеканно все это произошло, как взмах мастера-каллиграфа, что у Софи перехватило дыхание. Настолько идеально выглядела и вела себя японка, что мысль стать ее служанкой окончательно оформилась и утвердилась.  
После этого Софи решила, что пора идти в наступление — и начала потихоньку и очень аккуратно собирать сведения о японских боссах.  
Через неделю она спустилась во дворик, неся с собой поднос с зеленым чаем, и специально уселась там, где рядом с крыльцом стояли белые гэта. Закончив тренировку, О'Рен подошла к своим гэта, а значит, и к Софи. Японка повернулась к ней спиной, надевая тапки. Вопрос надевания, кстати, стоял на особом месте в эстетическом воспитании помощницы Билла. Маленькие ножки в идеально белых носочках лишь краешком показывались из—за подола кимоно и тут же буквально впархивали в гэта. Эту картину, по мнению Софи, нельзя было назвать иначе, как эротической.  
— Мацумото-сан посещает "Ветер в ивах", госпожа, — шепнула помощница Билла. Голос ее звучал сдавленно, она надеялась, что японка не поймет, из-за чего.  
О'Рен на миг замерла, потом плавно развернулась — гэта мелькнули под подолом — и пристально посмотрела на Софи.  
— Прошу вас, попробуйте чай, — сказала та.  
О'Рен молча поднялась по паре ступенек на крыльцо, снова сняла гэта и уселась на колени единственным способом, которое допускает кимоно. Софи в полупоклоне подала ей чашку. Следующие пару секунд она неотрывно смотрела, как изящные ладони охватывают грубую глину, как нежный рот, похожий на лепестки сакуры, чуть приоткрывается, обнажая кромку жемчужных зубов, как губы смыкаются на краю чашки... Совершенство.  
— Продолжай, — тихо сказала Иши, глядя на узорчатые плитки тренировочной площадки.  
— Мацумото-сан бывает там каждый четверг. Заказывает себе один и тот же кабинет. И если вы считаете нужным, я могу узнать для вас его номер.  
Софи надеялась, что японка оценит такую подачу информации. В произнесенных словах допускалось, что О'Рен уже знает, какой кабинет занимает один из боссов якудзы. Но в то же время выражалась полная готовность Софи выдать все необходимое и разузнать все остальное.  
Честно говоря, она надеялась, что О'Рен оценит вообще готовность служить ей.  
— Что еще ты знаешь?  
Софи подавила радостый писк и вместо этого перечислила имена.  
— Есикава-сан, Сугимото-сан, Амано-сан, Такамура-сан...  
— Достаточно, — прервала О'Рен. — Чего ты хочешь?  
— Служить вам, О'Рен-сама.  
Снова этот ледяной взгляд, по которому не угадаешь: то ли она удивлена, то ли собирается отказать, то ли прикидывает открывшиеся возможности. Софи надеялась, что последнее.  
О'Рен вдруг искоса глянула влево, не поворачивая головы.  
— Дамы, я вижу, наконец-то вы сработались, — внезапно возник Билл. Для Софи он всегда словно из воздуха ткался. Для японки, очевидно, его появление не оказывалось неожиданным.  
— Извещаю вас, что завтра весь наш отряд вылетает в Америку. В Лос-Анджелес, если быть точным.  
О'Рен взглянула на Софи. Битва с якудзами пока откладывалась.

Конфуций говорил: «Учись, словно не можешь обрести, и будто опасаешься утратить».

Софи училась, наблюдая за тем, как преобразилась О'Рен в Америке. Она перестала носить кимоно и коротко постриглась. Для тренировок и дела у нее был черный облегающий костюм. В такой форме ходили все участники отряда, но на японке это смотрелось особенно аккуратно. Возможно, все дело в привычке. Или в точке зрения Софи. Она ловила себя на том, что уже не могла рассуждать беспристрастно, когда дело касалось самой О'Рен. В своей обычной работе она сохраняла обычное хладнокровие. Но ее тщание возрастало в разы, если нужно было разыскать информацию или сделать что-то еще именно для своей госпожи.  
Софи училась мимикрировать. Как бы ни изменялась О'Рен внешне, внутри она оставалась все той же смертоносной идеальной женщиной. Софи научилась улыбаться по-американски и бегать по утрам — конечно, рядом с влиятельными персонами. И ни на секунду не забывала о том, чем занимается. Она гордилась своим отрядом. Она делала все, чтобы миссии проходили как можно успешней.

— Чем она тебе нравится?  
Софи прошла бы мимо номера Беатрикс — пусть соломенноголовая разговаривает о чем угодно и с кем угодно, а у помощницы Билла много работы. Но Мамбе ответил спокойный голос О'Рен.  
— А что тебя удивляет?  
Вот тут-то Софи остановилась в коридоре у неплотно прикрытой двери и постаралась слиться со стеной. Фаталь знала, что ее госпожа подружилась с Беатрикс, но даже ни на секунду не позволяла себе усомниться или возревновать. Нет, сказала, ни на секунду!  
— Она же гламурная, — недоуменно сказали за стеной. — Болтливая и зацикленная на шмотье. Мне кажется, и не особо умная к тому же. Что у вас общего с Софи?  
Обсуждаемая вспыхнула, уязвленная до глубины души. Невозможно придумать что-то более далекое от реальности, чем представления Мамбы! Эта женщина прямодушна до идиотизма, и так же поспешно меряет всех остальных по одному только внешнему виду. Беатрикс именно то, чем кажется — великолепный воин. Сильный, отважный, преданный повелителю, первоклассный и — меднолобый.  
Пока Софи кипятилась, давя желание ворваться в номер и отодрать Беатрикс за волосы — несмотря на то, что уж скорее Мамба потаскала бы ее за черные косы, — О'Рен ничего не говорила. Наконец, до Фаталь дошло, что ее госпожа молчит, и вот это уже напугало всерьез. Пара секунд искреннего ужаса едва не подкосили колени, но вот Иши неторопливо произнесла:  
— Есть много вещей, неизвестных тебе, американка.  
— Ха-ха, опять уклоняешься. Ты хоть когда-нибудь говорила прямо? — смеясь, подколола Беатрикс.  
— Да, — последовал невозмутимый ответ. — Но сдается мне, нас подслушивают.  
Софи подхватилась и была такова. Разумеется, когда женщины выглянули из номера, в коридоре уже никого не наблюдалось.

В Техасе царило жаркое лето. В этот день Фаталь надела светлый китайский ципао, свою ежедневную униформу, удобную и в то же время нарядную. Струящаяся длинная ткань и свободный крой давали коже дышать и позволяли меньше потеть. Софи ни за что бы не согласилась на черные облегающие костюмы бойцов DVAS, тем более, когда снаружи иссушала натуральная сауна.  
Некую женщину мотало между Змеями от ударов. О'Рен была среди них; когда очередь доходила до нее, она спокойно давала оплеуху и отправляла дальше. Точно так же безэмоционально, как тогда, на казни во дворике с манекенами. Софи видела, как госпожа, дружившая с некой женщиной, вела себя сейчас — профессионально и безупречно.  
Элли Драйвер, напротив, ликовала и била от души, не сдерживая силы. Софи не одобряла этого. Не должен воин терять хладнокровие, пусть бы и расправлялся с заклятым врагом. Некая женщина — достойный соперник и заслуживала уважения. И неважно, что она составила превратное мнение о Софи, ведь она имела на это право. Сразу после подслушанного разговора Фаталь пару минут негодовала, но ей быстро пришла мысль, что неважно, как думают о тебе, важно, что ты делаешь. Пренебрежение некой женщины — всего лишь личное дело некой женщины. А сама Софи прекрасно знала, кто она такая и чего стоит. Ну и смысл тратить нервные клетки?  
Поэтому в деревянной техасской церкви Софи смотрела на некую женщину более чем равнодушно. Она лишь позаботилась о транспорте и надлежащем обеспечении пожеланий Билла.  
Нелюбовь пьяницы матери и безответственность отца в детстве и юности питали ответную ненависть, но затем, повзрослев, Софи познала вкус лучшей на свете мести — равнодушия.  
И поэтому она смотрела на некую женщину не иначе, как — безразлично.  
Купленный по дороге Самсунг зазвонил, отвлекая от свадебного обряда.

"В холодное время ямкоголовые любят греться на солнце. Эти змеи выбирают совместные места для зимовки, где они получают больше тепла друг от друга".

По Штатам они колесили в двух больших трейлерах, иногда заезжая в мотели, если хотелось роскоши большой кровати и душа в нормальной комнате, а не в консервной банке. Работать Софи могла, и не сидя в офисе, — были ноутбуки и мобильные. Господь да благословит технологический прогресс.  
После Техаса они заехали в Луизиану, у Билла были там дела. Босс предпочел заняться ими лично, а своим подопечным дал день свободы.  
Отель, в котором они поселились, находился на месте мелкой хлопковой плантации. После отмены рабства хозяева не смогли перепрофилироваться — в округе не было ни соляных островов, ни чего-то еще. Владельцы переехали, оставив двухэтажный дом с пристройками на произвол судьбы. В двадцатом веке здесь образовался городок, и усадьбу превратили в гостиницу.  
О'Рен молча слушала исторический экскурс в исполнении Софи, неслышно ступая по мелкогравийной дорожке. Старый парк смотрелся живописно. Как раз сейчас они подошли к раскидистому дубу, возрастом явно в сотни лет. С его ветвей свисали пряди белесого мха, достигая земли, толстый ствол изрезывался бесчисленными складками. О'Рен коснулась тонкими пальчиками жесткой коры и сказала очень тихо:  
— Ты подслушивала наш разговор с Беатрикс.  
— О'Рен-сама!  
Софи рухнула на колени, прямо на дорожку, пачкая ципао. О'Рен медленно вытащила тати из-за пояса и коснулась им шеи Фаталь.  
Помощница Билла, влюбленная в бойца DVAS, давно потерявшая родителей, переводчица, юрист, трудоголичка, ценительница платьев и красивых женщин закрыла глаза и приготовилась встретить смерть. В голове плавала мысль — и Софи вцепилась в нее, — что юридические вопросы возьмет на себя ее коллега, вот только какой из двух? Интересно, что решит Билл?  
Она чувствовала, что сонную артерию холодил металл, что в колени впивались камешки, что ладони вспотели, и что сердце ее нещадно колотилось в ожидании конца. Но она запрещала себе растекаться. Ее госпожа была совершенством, а значит, Софи просто не имела права испортить ее идеальность несоответствующим поведением.  
Через какое-то время, может — вечность, может — пару секунд, мысли куда-то подевались. Руки начало потряхивать.  
Холод металла исчез. Софи открыла глаза — О'Рен, убирая тати за пояс, смотрела на нее сверху вниз, и, как всегда, ее взгляд невозможно было расшифровать.  
Госпожа повернулась и пошла обратно в отель. Софи, сгорбясь впервые в сознательной жизни, смотрела ей вслед, и в голове было абсолютно, звеняще пусто.

Она отложила размышления о том, что бы это могло значить. "Я подумаю об этом завтра", — бессмертная фраза Скарлетт на сей раз пригодилась. Хотелось немного попраздновать жизнь.  
За окном уже стемнело — на юге тьма приходила рано и почти сразу, как занавес. Софи, закрыв номер на ключ, отправилась в туалетную комнату, которая располагалась в конце коридора. Ванная здесь была раритетная — большая железная бадья с высокой спинкой, поржавелая от времени. Поскольку плантация была мелкая, в пару десятков рабов, то такой роскоши, как механический душ, здесь в те времена не существовало. Купались в железных ваннах, поливая себя ковшом.  
Нынешние же владельцы отеля сохранили старину, но придали ей комфорт двадцать первого века: бадья осталась на месте, но над ней на потолке привесили длинный шланг современного душа.  
Отвлекая себя мыслями об историческом прошлом, Софи прикрыла дверь ванной за собой. Повесив пушистое полотенце на разлапистый держатель, она разделась и уселась в бадью. Тут можно было даже немного распрямить ноги. Сняв с железной спинки душевую лейку, Фаталь направила ее на себя, включила воду и постаралась раствориться в горячих струях.  
Она не знала, сколько времени прошло к тому моменту, когда дверь ванной комнаты мягко щелкнула, пропуская внутрь гостя. Софи открыла глаза — и увидела госпожу. В руках у той не было ничего, кроме полотенца. Но черное каре украшали даже на вид острые заколки. О'Рен никогда не ходила безоружная.  
Честно говоря, Софи сильно испугалась, так же, как на дорожке в парке. Она застыла в бадье, прекрасно понимая, что бежать ей некуда.  
О'Рен повесила свое полотенце на вторую лапу держателя. Медленно вытащила заколки из волос и положила на тумбочку. Софи мельком подумала, что шпильки из пучка выглядели бы лучше.  
Госпожа распустила пояс шелкового халата и позволила одеянию соскользнуть с плеч на кафельный пол. Затем обернулась к Фаталь. Та мигом выскочила из бадьи, уступая О'Рен, которая грациозно скользнула на освобожденное место.  
Софи взяла с широкого подоконника губку, выдавила на нее приятно пахнущий гель. Встав коленями на ворсистый коврик, она принялась водить пенистой мочалкой по телу О'Рен. Та, прикрыв глаза, откинула голову на спинку бадьи.  
Софи водила губкой очень аккуратно, почти не дыша. Фарфоровая, гладкая кожа О'Рен восхищала идеальностью. "Совершенство, совершенство", — билось в голове у Фаталь, одно слово на вдох, другое на выдох. "Совершенствосовершенствосовершенство".  
— Как там дела у Сугимото-сан? — разомкнулись нежные губы.  
— О, Сугимото-сан, — Софи чуть сбилась, вытаскивая из мнемонического Дворца сведения. — Он в командировке по делам своей официальной фирмы. Другой его бизнес процветает.  
— А Мацумото-сан?  
— Вот у него немного похуже, О'Рен-сама, - на второй фразе Фаталь справилась со своим голосом. — К нему копает полиция. Ведется следствие насчет одной его жертвы.  
— Как зовут жертву?  
— Таро Ямада, мальчик десяти лет. Не выжил.  
— А подробней?  
— Его семья владеет сетью продуктовых магазинов, госпожа. Достаточно влиятельные люди в легальной среде, и также имеются связи с якудза, враждебными Мацумото-сан.  
Софи чувствовала себя, как на экзамене. Сложно было сосредоточиться, когда под руками было такое великолепное тело - словно ей специально усложнили обстановку, чтобы память дала сбой. Но она справилась. Похоже.  
О'Рен открыла глаза. Софи искоса глянула на госпожу - лицо у той казалось не собранным, как в моменты тренировки, а скорее, расслабленным. Вроде бы О'Рен не собиралась убивать Фаталь. Может быть, невольное подслушивание под дверью прощено? Как она узнала, кстати? Впрочем, глупый вопрос. Ведь ее госпожа - совершенство.  
Софи поднесла душевую лейку ближе, чтобы смыть вспенившийся гель с идеального тела.  
О'Рен подняла изящную руку, мягко, но непреклонно взяла Фаталь за подбородок и притянула к себе. "Госпожа?!" - пискнуло в голове у Софи, но как только их губы соприкоснулись, как внеший мир перестал иметь какое-либо значение. Их поцелуй был долог и ослепителен; она забыла обо всем, полностью погружаясь в "здесь и сейчас". Голова кружилась, под сердцем порхали бабочки, и такое было ощущение, словно из О'Рен в нее шел какой-то поток силы, и Софи глотала и глотала этот свет, не в силах оторваться. В голове мелькнул образ мотылька у лампы.  
Они разомкнули губы, О'Рен провела тыльной стороной ладони по ее щеке, изучаеюще рассматривая. Софи подалась вслед за рукой, как кошка, просящая ласки. Ей хотелось большего. Она не могла поверить в эту сказку, и хотя бы так пыталась удержать прикосновение госпожи подольше.  
О'Рен холодно улыбнулась и поднялась из бадьи — восстала перед ней сияющей Афродитой из вод, струи влаги стекали по ее идеальному стройному телу.  
— Помоги мне вытереться, — ее голос встряхнул Софи, она кинулась за полотенцем.  
Японка аккуратно шагнула на коврик и встала близко-близко к ней, глядя в упор. Софи, не дыша, принялась промокать ее кожу. Ей пришлось встать на колени, чтобы вытереть той ноги. Ее лицо оказалось у бедер госпожи. Она почувствовала властную руку на затылке — О'Рен притянула ее к себе, к своему лону, и Софи, закрыв глаза, коснулась ее там, коснулась нежно и трепетно, как язычник своего божества.


End file.
